The present invention relates to a digital camera and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital camera supporting an intelligent self-timer, which pauses an image capturing operation when an unwanted subject enters a subject composition and starts the image capturing operation later, and a method of controlling the digital camera.
From among various functions of a camera, a self-timer is a type of time-delaying function to capture an image a predetermined time period after the self-timer starts, and is used for image stabilization or is used for a user to capture an image of oneself.
However, since such an image capture using a self-timer is generally performed in the open air, a user is apart from the camera by a long distance, and the waiting time until image capturing begins varies—thus unwanted images are often captured. In other words, since the camera and a subject are apart from each other by a long distance, when an image is to be captured in the open air where there are a lot of objects passing by, an unwanted subject may interrupt capturing an image of a subject at a time point at which the time of the self-timer is over, and thus an image of the subject either needs to be captured again or cannot be captured by using the self-timer at busy surroundings.